


［七夕贺文］The Airbus Game

by Kathyastrelight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathyastrelight/pseuds/Kathyastrelight





	［七夕贺文］The Airbus Game

The Airbus Game  
主仆现代AU  
高空俱乐部破车，奇怪的肉，极度ooc，慎入！

 

这趟澳洲航空的空中列车Qantas 94即将载着一个男孩和他的执事从洛杉矶飞往墨尔本①，这是世界上最长的航线之一，历时超过了15个小时。

2009年的夏日，如狂风过境般的金融风暴刚刚有所回落。这场翻天覆地的浪潮使繁荣了百年的罗斯柴尔德低下了高傲的头颅。

Funtom在这场血腥的肃清中也曾一度面临资金链断裂的危机，而力挽狂澜的正是这位继任不满三年的，最年幼的凡多姆海威。

“恭喜您，只要谈妥这最后一项，整个项目就敲定了。”身着黑色西装的男人恭身说。

“公司也就有了喘息的机会。”男孩长舒了一口气。

他们坐在头等舱的卡座内，靠在两张并排而放的躺椅上闲谈。即使男孩是被娇生惯养着长大的，也不得不承认人类对享受的创造没有尽头——

仰仗着A380的巨大空间，头等舱被设计成了一个个独立的小房间，小厅里放着雪白的沙发和靠垫，床铺和躺椅则在后面，可折叠的小餐桌上铺着亚麻的桌布，香槟被恰到好处的奉上，男孩喜欢的奶油小方正摆在餐桌上。

——太过安逸反而失去了危险带来的刺激。

男孩下定结论，放弃了探索这让人索然无味的空中旅馆，吞下一粒安眠药后裹着柔软的毯子滑入梦乡。

——————————————

男孩在万米的高空中醒来，机翼隆隆的咆哮像厉鬼的低吼灌入他的耳朵。他揉揉酸胀的眼睛转过身，一旁的男人正安静地翻着报纸。

这居心叵测的魔鬼，在每日的三餐间养育他的身体，觊觎他的灵魂。他像那偷窥夏娃的毒蛇，在他刚显露出动物性的本能时就引诱他吃下了禁果——

毕竟罪恶的气息是那样芬芳。

男孩闭上眼睛继续假寐，孩子般恶作剧的手伸向了男人的腹部，拉紧了他腰上的安全带。

男人被勒得呼吸一窒，他将报纸略微向下挪了挪，挡住男孩伸进他腿间的手。伯爵像把玩一个按摩球一样用五指灵巧地揉弄男人的要害，那炙热不可抑制地膨胀起来，灼烧着他的手心。

“这种程度就不行了啊”男孩嘲笑道。

“你真是个不够格的魔鬼，是不是？”

男孩睁开他终年结冰的蓝眼睛，纤细的手指捏住了男人的下巴。他笑得像黑夜里的魅魔一样——

“跪下。”

——————————————

卡座一侧的拉门恰好挡住了男人的身体，他跪在洁白如雪的桌面之下，双手被男孩的领带系在身后，脖颈上则套着自己的那一条，他尽心含住男孩硬挺的欲望，每一下律动都刺入喉管。

若是此时有空乘小姐过来的话……

执事脖子上的领带被突然绞紧了，喉部被小主人勒出一道刺目的红痕，深喉的快乐让男孩禁不住仰头叹息，他伸出一条瘦弱的小腿推上了门。

小伯爵陷入了宽大的椅背，他松开恶魔的项圈，抱住自己的双腿敞开脆弱的私处。铅灰色的云雾被风驱赶着略过轩窗，强烈的气流让这庞大的怪物剧烈颠簸，他猛地按住执事的头颅，将自己的欲望深深埋进黑色的深渊。

“再快一点！”男孩催促道。

高空，坠落，窒息，心脏有失重般的悸动。这快感是他挚爱的体验，他甚至一遍又一遍在梦里不断重演着同样的戏码——

他将自己的孪生哥哥推下了悬崖。

多么美妙啊！

就像阿芙洛狄忒诞生在阴茎掀起的白色海浪里，驾着贝车把他推上欢愉的浪尖，他的脸苍白如纸，内心却熊熊燃烧着黑色的喜悦。

激越的新生冲刷他的身体。

这世界上的一切都与性有关。

“啊……”

除了——性本身。

白色的琼浆被执事悉数饮下，甘美的汁液比上等的灵魂更让他饥渴难耐，他虔诚地舔吻男孩的腿根，黑色的西裤之下隆起一只急于出栏的野兽。

嘴里的尖牙顶住了他的下唇，划破内壁让他尝到自己虚假的血液，这渴望要将他逼疯了，他想现在就咬断男孩的喉管，啜饮他的鲜血，连骨头也嚼烂吞进去——

可他只能做一只被恶犬驯养了的温顺兔子。

男孩拉起恶魔脖子上的领带将他推进椅子，他跨坐在男人的身上，发了慈悲般地脱下他的西裤，他扶住恶魔的肩膀，手指拉开穴口，将魔鬼送入自己的身体。

飞机上的空调丝毫没有降温的作用，恶魔的皮肤也变得滚烫起来，黑色的岩浆涌入男孩的身体，他被从内部腐蚀，成了黑夜的奴隶。

“啊……再……再快一点。”

年长的恶魔伸出黑色的触须，冰冷的触感冻得男孩一缩，黑暗攀附上卡座内雪白的墙壁，包裹住男孩的全身，他们在深渊里继续坠落。

在空客抬升的推力下男孩全然跌入恶魔的怀抱，黑色的阴茎向内狠狠一捅，撞开了深处的肠肉。

漆黑的利爪钳住男孩的腰，他以非人的速度向上操弄，血与肠液成了欲望的温床，粘腻的水声充斥在空气里。

“不……还……还是慢点……”

套在恶魔脖子上的领带不知怎么系在了男孩雪白的颈子上，随着每一次冲顶，满怀恶意的魔鬼都向后轻拽这黑色的锁链，逼得男孩仰头尖叫起来。

“看来您很喜欢。”恶魔轻笑着，他用手指摩挲着男孩被撑到极致的穴口，箍住男人的一环肌肉敏感又脆弱，轻轻一刮便能激起全身的战栗。

“不……别碰……”

“您好，请问需要什么帮助的吗？”好心的服务人员敲了敲紧闭的房门，男孩心知不妙，赶紧咬住嘴唇，把头埋进魔鬼的肩膀。

无人回应。

狡猾的魔鬼乘小主人无法反抗之时再次加快了动作，这乘人之危的举动赢得了男孩在肩膀上的奋力一咬。

有某种汁液涌入男孩的嘴，像是黑夜苦涩的胆汁。

“您好？”年轻的小姐再次担忧地敲了敲门。

男孩在魔鬼的控制里浑身颤抖着释放，内里也被恶魔的阴茎深入，精液灌进他的肚子，使他染上了野兽的气味。

“没事的，是我刚才碰倒了东西吓着孩子了。”男人的声音听起来是那么的温文尔雅，姑娘放下心来，踩着高跟鞋离开了。

“睚眦必报。”男孩摸着自己鼓胀地小腹恶狠狠地咒骂道。

“啊，彼此彼此，”男人游刃有余地回答。

“毕竟狗随主人呢。”

——————————————————Fin

 

叮咚，您的七夕贺礼已空运到达。

 

①没有找到该航线的开通时间，类似的澳洲航空航班号为Qantas 8的航班，由达拉斯飞悉尼，开通时间为2014年。所以大概2009年还没有这个航班，我瞎扯的。


End file.
